rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Self Assessment
wear Self Assessment is the seventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 252nd episode overall. It aired on June 16th, 2014. Characters New Republic *Tucker *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Felix *Kimball *Matthews *Bitters *Jensen *Palomo *Smith Federal Army of Chorus *Jackson *Locus (Voice only) *Several soldiers Blue Team *Epsilon (Mentioned only) *Washington (Mentioned only) Red Team *Sarge (Mentioned only) Other *Meta (Mentioned only) *Insurrectionist Leader (Mentioned as C.T.) *Dropship Pilot (Corpse) *Carolina (Voice only, referred to as control) Plot Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose gather inside a bunker, where Tucker reveals that he wants to leave to save their friends without the help of the recruits. The other three are surprised by this, but Tucker expresses his confidence as they have taken on numerous challenges in the past. Simmons reminds him that they had help from either Church or were lucky during those points and states that even Felix was unable to break into the compound. However, Tucker explains that acting like real soldiers isn't who they are and recommends that they wing the entire operation. Grif is the first one to agree, as he does not want to put the recruits in danger for his own selfish reasons and further turn into Sarge. After Caboose and Simmons follow suit in the agreement, the four captains depart on two Warthogs and leave a quick message, apologizing to their squad. Upon listening to the message, Kimball and Felix grow concerned, the latter fearful of what the four have gotten into. The four captains later make a stop at a deserted refueling station, where Simmons and Grif talk about terrible superpowers. After hearing a peculiar sound the four proceed to wander about the station, with Grif deciding to loot an Icee machine and Caboose finding someone to buy lottery tickets from. Tucker uses this time to question their ability to survive their countless battles, with Simmons still thinking about poor superpowers. Inside the station, Grif enters a bathroom and discovers a corpse. Caboose, meanwhile, hears several voices nearby, but before he can approach them Tucker intercepts him and covers his mouth. The four then regroup and oversee four Feds, wearing special armor, at the station. The apparent leader of the Feds, named Jackson, receives a call from Locus, who informs them to report back to base and act as escorts for the captured Reds and Blues. As the four Feds leave Tucker tries to follow them, but to his surprise they vanish. Speculating the Feds to be special ops due to their armor, the four decide that they must reach the compound quickly. Transcript Coming Soon... Trivia *Tucker references the Blood Gulch Crew's previous battles with the Meta, C.T., and the Tex robots. *This episode reveals the existence of a presumably elite spec ops force in the Federal Army. Additionally, the four Spec Ops Feds wear steel/black armor like their superior Locus, in sharp contrast to the typical white armored infantry soldiers normally encountered by the New Republic. * Simmons referring to the white armored Feds as Stormtroopers is a reference to the similarities between the said Feds and the Imperial soldiers from the Star Wars ''franchise. ** In addition, the group speculate the black-armored Feds to be special ops, a possible reference to black armored Elites being special ops in the earlier ''Halo games, as well as Sarge believing the Blues to be special ops due to their black armor during Roomier Than it Looks *Grif finding a hand from a dead body may be a reference to the Left 4 Dead intro scene, which also features a hand from a dead body. This may also be a reference to Season 11, where Locus killed a pilot at the very same fuel station. Video S12E07 Category:Episodes Category:Season 12